A New life and Family in New Orleans
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Harry ran away from Britain when Ron and Hermione plotted to kill him. He moved to New Orleans and becomes Christopher LaSalle. But when an old friend's wife is murdered, LaSalle has to reveal his magical heratige to the team. Will they trust him or will they be angry for LaSalle/Harry lying to them?


**A New Life and Family**

Harry James Potter had finally done it. His _best friends_ had conspired to kill him and take his inheritance for themselves. Ron and Hermione had gone through so much with him, now they turned on him and plotted to murder him as soon as they could. He knew he had some family in America, in New Orleans he assumed, he had to find Neville and Luna. They had been loyal to him and were the best friends he could ever ask for.

Harry apperated to Gringotts' and asked for a new life with his other relatives "would you like a complete change, Lord Potter?" Griphook asked him. Harry thought on that and came to a conclusion "enough so that Ron and Hermione don't recognize me anymore" he said, Griphook nodded. He gave Harry a potion that would change his appearance and his personality a little. Harry's distinctive British accent changed to a flawless Alabama/New Orleans accent, his messy/scruffy black hair became close cropped and his bright emerald green eyes became chocolate brown.

That was how Harry James Potter became Christopher LaSalle. The adopted younger brother of Cade LaSalle and he had a sister too. Chris joined the New Orleans police force and became a deputy sheriff on one of the vice squads, it was then he met Dwayne Cassius 'King' Pride. Pride saved his life and after that incident, LaSalle joined NCIS' New Orleans as a Special Agent. But LaSalle had to keep an eye on Cade with his bipolar disorder as well as helping Pride with their newest recruit, Meredith Brody.

* * *

LaSalle had been living in New Orleans for the matter of three years before he was called out onto a scene with Pride and Brody when he saw a familiar body. He knew who the victim was and he was shocked, Lavender was such a nice girl and still kept in touch with LaSalle, she'd been in New Orleans with her husband Dean Thomas, an old friend of LaSalle's, for a holiday and had been to see LaSalle the day before with her twin children Harry and Jessica.

Pride noticed LaSalle's behavior "Pride, I know the vic" LaSalle revealed, Pride looked at him "who's she, Chris?" He asked, LaSalle swallowed hard "an old friend of mine's wife, Lavender Thomas nee Brown" LaSalle looked as though he was going to cry, Brody placed an arm around his shoulders "what's Dean gonna say?" He choked in his Alabama/New Orleans accent. Pride and Brody knew that LaSalle was hiding something, but he would tell them in time. They respected that LaSalle kept things hidden for a reason.

* * *

Chris called Dean and asked him to come down to the NCIS New Orleans to ask him when he'd last seen Lavender "we'd had an argument about an old friend, Agent LaSalle, that she claimed I'd slept with Padma Patil, a friend from my old boarding school" Dean said, making it look as though Harry/Chris wasn't linked to magic and Hogwarts. King looked at Chris, LaSalle was fidgeting nervously at his desk while Brody interrogated Dean "Chris, somethin' on your mind?" LaSalle jumped at the mention of his name.

King looked at him sternly "can we wait until Brody's up here, along with Loretta and Sebastian?" LaSalle asked him, King huffed and nodded, folding his arms as he sat at his desk near to LaSalle's. Brody came back up and showed Dean out "he's telling the truth" she said, LaSalle nodded "Dean doesn't lie, he's a cool guy" Brody looked confused as Loretta and Sebastian walked in "honey, something Chris needs to tell us?" Loretta asked the awkward agent.

Chris nodded, he was thinking "how the hell do I explain that I have magic? Especially to Pride?"

"Chris, now"

"Alright! Alright, calm down, Pride"

Chris took a deep breath and began his tale "Ma birth name's not Christopher LaSalle, it's actually Harry James Potter. I was born in England on July 31st, but was orphaned as a 1 year old child. I went to live with ma mother's sister and her husband, where I was abused until I was eleven and learned I had magic" Chris explained, Pride and the team looked stunned "magic? Chris, you having a laugh?" Pride asked, Chris shook his head.

"I ain't, Pride, and can I finish without y'all interuptin'?"

Pride kept quiet as Chris continued his tale

"In ma first year, I made friends with a kid named Ron Weasley and he became ma first best friend, then I became friends with a girl named Hermione Granger. We were known as the Golden Trio, because we was in the same house (which was called Gryffindor after one of the four founders) and we saved the Philosopher's Stone from Lord Voldermort, the man who'd murdered ma birth parents."

"Ma second year began badly when I was locked in ma room by ma Uncle Vernon for apparently using illegal magic, which I didn't before ya ask King, and I was busted out by Ron and his brothers Fred and George (who were twins). Then Ron and I missed the train for school and used the family flying car ta get to Hogwarts (which is the name of ma old school). Then, durin' the year, I was accused of petrifying muggleborns (witches and wizards who were from normal families) and I fought a giant snake that could kill if you looked directly at it."

"Third year, I met the godfather I never knew I had. But he'd been imprisoned in Azkaban, our jail, on a false charge, mind y'all. He'd escaped to Hogwarts to find the real traitor who gave ma family's location to Voldermort. After that year, he had to go on the run, but still kept in touch with me."

"Fourth year?" Brody asked, Chris winced at what had happened that year

"Fourth year started off okay. I went to the Quidditch world cup, Quidditch is our sport like Soccer, but Death Eaters (Voldermort's supporters who'd evaded Azkaban) rampaged the site and fired the Dark Mark (Voldermort's sign) in the air causing panic for the first time in thirteen years. Then I was entered into a tournament that was supposed to be for seventh years and one of my closest friends and rivals was killed by Voldermort who was resurrected that night from ma blood." Brody shivered in fear.

"Fifth year was bad. There was ma hearing for usin' magic to defend maself and nearly bein' expelled. Then a ministry appointed teacher who was adamant to control the entire school, I set up a secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group named Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore was the headmaster until my sixth year when he was killed, but one of the girls I had a crush on, her friend ratted us out. That was also the year I lost my godfather, Sirius Black, to the killing curse sent at him by his cousin. Yet because of the battle in the Ministry of Magic's buildings and the Minister turning up, they were forced to admit i's been telling the truth about Voldermort."

"Sixth year, I lost a father figure in Dumbledore. I had to leave school to destroy seven objects that hid a piece of Voldermort's soul in."

"So you never finished school?" Sebastian asked, Chris shook his head "nah, I didn't, but that was also when I found out that Ron and Hermione were only pretending to be ma friends. They only cared about the Boy Who Lived, I was the only one who lived the killing curse and that made me famous, but I had two friends who cared about Harry Potter and not the BWL" Chris replied.

Pride looked at him "Chris, didn't you save Hermione's life during Hurricane Katrina?" He said, Chris nodded "yeah, I did, thanks for remindin' me, King. Hermione had been under the Imperious Curse, a spell designed to have complete control over a person, Ron had cast it in that battle so that Hermione would agree to kill me. I don't know how she managed to throw it off. But she's the cleverest witch I know, she's save ma life more times than I can count" Chris laughed. Pride had to smile at Chris' attitude, he had changed from the frightened, war-weary teenager he used to be to a laid back, clowning around, kind hearted and loyal agent. Pride literally saw him as a son to him.

* * *

Pride nodded "so how did you manage to change your life?" LaSalle smiled "I was wonderin' when y'all ask me that, I went to Gringotts, the wizard bank, and found I had more family than I already knew about. They gave me a strong potion combined with some charms to change my appearance and personality so that Weasley and Granger couldn't recognize me anymore."

Pride grinned at his friend and colleague, LaSalle had a tough life, but he was family and Pride cared about family. Chris looked at his desk phone which had began ringing, he looked at Pride "put it on loudspeaker" Pride said, LaSalle nodded and clicked the dial on his phone "Agent LaSalle" he answered "name change, Potter?" a familiar voice sneered at Chris "Weasley, I was just talkin' 'bout y'all, not very nice things mind" Chris said, Pride and Brody had to bite back sniggers and laughs with Loretta, Patton and Sebastian.

"Funny, Potter. I bet you haven't told your team who you really are?" Ron sneered, LaSalle looked up at Pride, Pride nodded and began to speak "well I wouldn't say that, Weasley. Chris told us who he really is and we care about the real Harry Potter, noth the Boy Who Lived and was formerly your best friend" Chris could practically see Ron's ear tips going red and smirked.

"Ya should know with ma boss, Weasley, King Pride ain't someone y'all should cross, especially since he's one of the original Fed Five with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS' Washington office" Chris said, Ron was practically fuming at the cockiness Chris/Harry now possessed. Loretta, Patton, Brody and Sebastian were finding it hard to keep a straight face along with Chris and Pride as well.

"Hey King, should Weasley get his arse over here?" Ron heard Potter ask his 'boss' "don't see why not, Chris. Let's meet the bastard that made your life shit" his 'boss' said.  
There as a burst of laughter from the other end, Potter was also laughing as well.

"Brody! Chris!"

"Sorry Pride, I couldn't help it!"

"Sorry, King. Won't happen again!"

"You just wait, Potter. Your happy life won't last for long" Weasley threatened and hung up, LaSalle looked up at Pride "he'll have to go through the entire NCIS agency to get to you, Chris" he said, Chris nodded "thanks, King" Chris replied as the team got on with their day and watched Chris perform a little magic to keep them from being bored. Unfortunately, Director Vance came and saw the laughing team "Agent LaSalle! A word please" he called and Chris immediately knew he was in big trouble again.

* * *

He walked up to see Director Vance "sir?" He asked nervously "when were you to tell us you had magic, like Agents DiNozzo and McGee?" Vance asked, Chris looked shocked "there's other agents who have magic?" He said, Vance nodded. Chris looked shocked, but he was also glad he wasn't the only one in NCIS that had magic. Vance dismissed him back to the case they were working on, Loretta informed them of the bullet that was used to kill Lavender "a 29mil Calibre" she told them, Chris made a call to Kingsley Shacklebolt in England to see if it had been an English bullet that had killed Lavender "no, sorry Agent LaSalle, I hope the information I sent you may help" he said "thanks Kingsley, Ah miss y'all" Chris said as he hung up on one of his oldest friends in England.

Pride looked over at LaSalle "Chris, anything?" LaSalle looked up "yeah and no. Kingsley Shacklebolt, an old friend of mine in London's sent over some files linked to some murders his team's a'investagatin'" he said, pulling up said files. Pride looked confused "these are...?" He began, Chris nodded.

"All old friends of mine from Hogwarts; Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnegan, Pavarti Patil and now Lavender Thomas, every one from each house at the school, Pansy was a Slytherin, Hannah was a Hufflepuff, Pavarti was Ravenclaw unlike her twin who was Gryffindor (ma old house), Seamus was Gryffindor too and now another Gryffindor."

Pride thought more on it "Chris, how _many_ enemies did you say you had?" Chris rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Uh..d'y'all want the full list?"

"Yes, Chris. The full list"

"Well, here goes..."

Pride gaped at the amount of people Chris had listed as his enemies "what the...? Christopher LaSalle, how the hell did you make _this many_ enemies?" Chris shrugged with a nervous grin "well, most of them are Death Eaters' kids and they didn't like me for my status as the Boy Who Lived." Leon Vance came back down from the NO's Director's office "Agent LaSalle, what exactly did you get up to in school?" he glared at him, Chris gave a nervous laugh again "that's an extremely long, tiring story, Director Vance."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron had found Hermione "Hermione, we need to up my plans to kill Potter, but he goes by a ridiculous name now. Christopher LaSalle" he told her, he was surprised when Hermione gasped "LaSalle? He saved my life during Hurricane Katrina while I was on holiday in New Orleans! He risked his life to save mine" Ron looked confused "and you didn't know it was Potter?" He demanded, Hermione shook her head "no, he acts more like a clown these days, he's still willing to risk his life for people he loves" that hatched a plan in Ron's mind, Hermione knew Chris had a crush on Agent Meredith Brody, but she also liked Brody and had grown fond of the ex-FBI agent too.

Chris had met Hermione again during Hurricane Katrina, he recognised her, but she didn't recognise him. When she told him her name he balked in the shock _"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" He'd said, she looked confused "how did you know my last name?" She asked, then realised why LaSalle looked familiar "Harry?" LaSalle/Harry nodded "why did you want to kill me?" He demanded, Hermione shook her head "I never wanted to be part of that plan. Ronald had me under the Imperious Curse" she revealed._

Harry/Chris had then seen she was telling the truth in her eyes and easily forgave her. He had then been saved by Dwayne Pride of NCIS and offered a job with them, Chris looked to his friend and she nodded. With them, the past was in the past and they had moved on from what Ron had done to stab Harry/Chris in the back when he was 17.

* * *

In addition to Lavender's death, Chris and his team had to investigate a strange death of a naval officer that was on leave "Loretta, what's going on?" Pride demanded as she shooed Sebastian and Pride out of the Mourge "the man isn't drugged, he has Bubonic Plague!" Pride dashed back to NCIS' New Orleans and updated Director Vance "Agent DiNozzo's on his way with Ms Scuito, they're the experts when it comes to this. DiNozzo's been exposed to Bubonic Plague before, maybe ten years ago, but he's your man" Vance said as a brunette man in a smart suit walked in followed by a black haired woman dressed like a goth and covered in tattoos "Agent Pride. Agent LeSalle. Agent Brody" He acknowledged them "Agent DiNozzo. Ms Scuito" Pride said, the woman smiled "just Abby" she said, Chris grinned. He liked her, but not like he did liked Brody.

As Chris worked on the case, he caught a glimpse of a familiar redhead and tried to keep his anger and focus under control and on the case "Chris?" "Yeah King?" "Was that Weasley?" Chris looked back at the redhead that was glaring at the New Orleans team "yeah, that's Weasley. Ah just didn't expect him to be so close to our office" he said. Tony looked at Chris "what's wrong, LeSalle?" He asked, Chris looked at Tony "long story short, I know y'all have magic and I'm actually Harry James Potter" Tony looked at Chris and grinned "finally, better look on you" he said, Chris looked confused "remember Quidditch? Oliver Wood" Chris looked stunned. His old Quidditch captain and friend?


End file.
